Muljika
U cijeloj se krajini znalo za namastirčane, a nitko ih drukčije i ne zove već samo - namastirčani. To su ime oni sami sebi nadjeli i spajali, a i sada s njime spajaju više i boljih svojstava nego mi s imenima: Rimljani, Špartanci. Bilo ih je mnogo, a i nije ih bilo mnogo, tih namastirčana. Kako se uzme. Svi su oni, kojim mu drago načinom, nekako pripadali manastiru Drazi, no nijesu ga zvali manastir, već namastir a sebe namastirčani. Manastir Draga bio je u drazi; bit će zato da su ga i nazvali Draga. Ali ta draga nije bila, kao što su ostale drage: bila je na zavojicu kao spuž, a na samom kraju te zavojite i vrlo duboke drage dizala se hrpa zgrada, spojenih jedna s drugom na najraznovrsnije načine. Kad bi izdaljega mogli gledati tu hrpu, mnogo bi nalikovala na crkvu Vasilija Blaženoga u Moskvi. No to nije bilo moguće, tj. izdaljega gledati drugo izdanje crkve Vasilija Blaženoga, jer idući tom zavojitom i dubokom dragom nijesi ništa vidio dok ti se ta skupina odjedanput ne stvori baš pred nosom. Kad bi se pak popeo na najviše mjesto u drazi, više manastira, vidio bi samo skupinu krovova raznovrsne visine i veličine: tako je ta draga bila strma. I to bijaše prava Draga tj. manastir Draga, premda su svi namastirčani govorili da su iz Drage. Da je Draga bila nalik na crkvu Vasilija Blaženoga u Moskvi, namastirčani su znali po slici Drage što je visila u trpezi baš pored slike pomenute crkve. Sličnost bijaše velika i po tome što je obje slike narisao u staro doba jedan stari kaluđer, koji je imao osobiti dar da crta zgrade onakih razmjera. U toj drazi na spuž bile su dvije mlinice, krčma i sedam kuća, osim dvije omanje kuće uz manastir za momke koji u njemu nijesu stanovali. U svoj drazi, osim kaluđera, bilo je ravnih pedeset stanovnika, jednog i drugog spola, a svi su oni govorili o sebi: »Mi, namastirčani«! Još je tu bila i crkva, pače dvije velike crkve: stara i nova. Stara malena, crna, bez zvonika; nova velika, bijela i sa zvonikom. Na ulazu u Dragu izlazi potok Sitnica kome su izvori blizu samih temelja manastira Drage. Dalje je u drazi i omanje jezero o kome namastirčani vele da nema dna, a na golemu kuku više jezera razvalina, koju zovu »turska gradina«, a koja možda i nije turska, jer namastirčani vele da je i stari most preko Sitnice turski, pa bi bez sumnje i rimskom amfiteatru rekli da su ga sagradili Turci. Uz potok Sitnicu, a to je isto što i uz dragu, put je, a zdesna i slijeva strmi, blizi obronci sa šumom i gdjekojim kukom. Gotovo dojedan kuk bijaše podoban ili čeljadetu ili zvjerci što ne postoje barem na današnjem svijetu, te kod svakoga i nehote zamisliš se, ne bi li dokučio na što je nalik. Kad opaziš da se u njemu krije neka duboka ideja što nadilazi tvoje umne sile, pođeš dalje i eto ti opet jednog kuka, još dubljeg smisla, i sve tako do manastira Drage. Na kraju Drage obzorje je tako usko da samo u ljetnim mjesecima sunčani traci ogriju taj kotao. U proljeće i o jeseni tu je carstvo vječne sjene a da o zimi i ne govorimo. I Sitnica i jezero i manastir i stari most - kukovi, šuma i stara gradina, ponajviše su u debeloj sjeni. Pa kako je sve, osim nove crkve, mrko i staro, draga se može zamisliti kao golema raskrivena pećina u koju je pala velika gruda snijega. Osim šuma svjetlucave Sitnice svuda čarobna tišina i polutmina, pa je zgodno neki posjetnik u manastirskoj spomen-knjizi napisao da je sve to zajedno jedna velika balada, jer nikako ovo isto ne može izreći zgodnije i kraće. I, doista, svi su namastirčani bili pjesnici balada u prozi. Svaki kuk u drazi što je ikoliko bio nalik na kip dubokoga smisla, bio im je okamenjena djevojka, vještica ili kraljica. Svako vrelašce postalo je od krvi diva ili junaka, suza majke ili djevojke, a s turskog mosta utopilo se nebrojeno zaljubljenih u plitku ali studenu Sitnicu. No najglavniji vijenac balada u prozi savio se oko tamnog jezera, koje i nije bilo uvijek tamno. Ono se provalilo sa stotinu moralnih uzroka, a u nj su Turci pobacali toliko manastirskih zvona da bi se davno napunilo do vrha kad bi samo imalo dna, i nije bilo namastirčanina koji ih, barem jednom, nije čuo da u zoru muklo zvone. A istom jeka! U drazi se skotrlja kamen, a mukla tisućostruka lomljava zatutnji cijelom dragom kao da se novo jezero prolama; ćukne li ćuk ili zakrikne kukviža u tihoj noći, čuju se takvi glasovi da ti se kosa ježi. Pa još kad se mjesec u dragu nadviri, vidjeti je tako strašnih sjena da se skameniš na mjestu, a one samo mašu i dozivlju. Kada pak zazvone jasna manastirska zvona, i strah te je i plakao bi od milinja! Ne zvone to samo dva zvona, već trista njih, po svim kutićima drage, a zvonar, začaran tajanstvenim glasovima popostane malo da čuje odgovor tih drugih zvona, pa poteže iznova, dok mu koji od namastirčana, bez sumnje zavidan, ne otme konopca iz ruku. Da bi se kome namastirčaninu mišice umorile, nije se još čulo. Ta to bi bila sramota priznati i namastirčaninu od deset godina! Tako ćeš, u svečane dneve, tu čarobnu zvonjavu slušati po cijeli bogovetni dan, pa ti neće dodijati. Ipak, najstrašnije bijaše slušati tu silnu jeku na Božić obnoć. Tu je noć u Dragu, k crkvi, dolazilo sedam sela, a svakome iza pripašnjače virila barem jedna jabuka od puške. Namastirčane ne treba ni spominjati: čim je kome od njih bila osma godina, imao je barem džeparicu. Jeknula je najprije jedna puška, a mukla tutnjava ispunila bi svu dragu; za njom druga, deset, pedeset, stotinu njih, - a jeka, lomljava, urnebes taki, da se namastirčanima odmah prikazala slika strašna boja, pa sva vrela Sitnice, Sitnica sama i isto jezero činilo se prolivenom krvi konjskom i junačkom. Mišice se stezale, a zubi škripali, - bojni zanos sve obuze. Ruke hrlo nabijaju i pale, krv teče, ključa i pjeni se preko kamenja, a draga ječi, trese se i ori! Mnogi u bojnom zanosu pale draču i grmlje po drazi, da grozna slika bitke bude strašnija. Sitnica i jezero počinju se crvenjeti kao prava krv, a plamen liže amo tamo po šumi. To se jedino može čuti i vidjeti u Drazi i nigdje više, pa se nećeš začuditi načinu kojim vele: »Mi, namastirčani!« Kasnije su, dakako, kaluđerima morali odgovarati za popaljenu šumu, ali je Božić samo jedanput u godini! Sjena i vlaga! Vrbe se naginju nad vodu kao da piju, a jablanje i trepetljike sa svojom glatkom bijelom korom odrazuju se od tamnog sočnog zelenila šume po obroncima. Na svako malo koraka novi šum. To su vrelašca, što se među ljeskovinom nevidljivo obaraju preko kamenja zarasla u tamnu mahovinu. Pa i manastir i sve ostale kuće, od temelja pa do polovine, umotani su u mahovinu, a donja je mlinica njome sve obložena i po krovu. Sjena i vlaga. No zdravlje je u toj drazi začudo cvjetalo; sve sama okrugla, puna i crvena lica. Prsa široka, mišice debele, a noge krive, ali čvrste. Kao da su namastirčani bili izuzetak i u velikim prirodnim zakonima, jer su u drazi djeca rađala djecu, a ipak su ta djeca bila »sve same trupine«, kako su govorili namastirčani. Njihove se djevojke udavale kad bi im bilo četrnaest, najviše petnaest godina, a nijesu bili rijetki slučajevi da bi se i mlađe udomile. Kad bi djevojci bilo osamnaest godina, već bi bila izbrisana iz srdaca namastirčanske momčadi. Svaka bi takva djevojka dobila neizbrisivo ime usidjelice, ili kako bi se u Drazi reklo: »Posjela cura, brate, pa što 'š da ti drugo kažem.« A onda nije bilo sramotnijega i tužnijega položaja na svijetu nego što je te posjele cure. Stoga su se roditelji starali da svoje kćeri udome čim bi bile na izmaku djetinje dobi, pa i zato što se godine u Drazi ne mogu nikako sakriti. O tom se računa tako savjesno, da bi često od jedne godine činili dvije. No nevjeste od trideset godina obično su puke starice, ali kome to smeta mogu li samo raditi. A sa zdravljem se namastirčani zaista mogu pohvaliti, jer liječnika nije tu nikad bilo. Uza sve te prilike namastirčanin je Musa sa svojim osobitim liječenjem dobro živio. Liječio je same rane, a tih je u Drazi bilo uvijek mnogo: ili bi se ko oborio s kuka, ili posjekao u šumi nogu, ili bi se kome napeo poganac. Ipak, da je bilo samo tih slučajeva, ne bi u Musinoj kući bilo uvijek oblačno od suhe krmetine; u njegovim se gredama oblačilo od rana što bi ih namastirčani dobili u mlinu ili u krčmi od drugih nenamastirčana što su tu dolazili. Ali bi i ovi, valaj, otišli isprebijani! Kako bilo, ali rana od bovanica, koca ili noža, nije nikad u Drazi nedostajalo, pa zato i bijaše u Musinoj kući ne samo zimi već i ljeti oblačno. Osim tih rana nije se među namastirčanima nikad znalo za koju drugu bolest već što je mlinarova kći Boja bila od nečeg drugog bolesna, a u to se Musa nije razumio. Boji je oko četrnaest godina, ne leži nikad, hoda hitro, gleda blago ali bistro, pa možda i nije bolesna. No nije ni crvena i jedra kao druge. Vitka je i bijela, tamnih, krupnih očiju no namastirčani vele da je suha i žuta. U drugih se oči i ne vide od mesa, crvene se kao kukurijek, potuku se s lugarom za uže ili sjekiru a ona nije taka. Bit će, dakle, da je bolesna. Zato su je i zvali Muljika, jer je bila kao muljika. Uzalud. U gradu bi rekli da je kao parski mramor, a namastirčani: »muljika pa muljika!« I kosa je u nje nekako čudnovata; valovita, smeđa, ne lašti se. A u drugih lijepo namazana, čvrsto zategnuta i svijetlocrna. Druge dižu cijelu vreću brašna kao pero na konja i za ušima im veliki crljeni đuli, a Muljika ozlijedi prste dok prihvati petlje od vreće. Prava sramota za sve namastirčane! Govorilo se da joj je i mati bila taka, ali mati nije bila namastirčanka već dolje negdje od mora. Bio u Drazi kaluđer, isto od mora pa uoči njegove smrti došla mu mati i sestra. Kad je umro, mati mu ne htjela iz Drage da nije daleko od njegova groba u kojem i ona našla brzo mjesta. A sestra mu ostala u mlinara, pa kako bila sirota, kaluđeri je dadu za mlinarova sina koga su ljubili kao da m je rođeni. Eto njezina je kći bila ta Muljika. Muljika nije imala ni brata ni sestre, pa je zato i pred ocem bila kriva, ta on ju je prvi i nazvao Muljika. Iz početka ju je ljubio a više puta i tukao, sve od same dragosti. No to je trajalo samo do njezine sedme, osme godine, dok je Joviša uvidio da će mu biti jedina pa da je uzalud, krvoločeći od jutra do mraka, postao najbogatiji namastirčanin. Otada je nije više tukao samo od dragosti već kad bi mu god palo na um da će to biti tuđa kost pa je mora baciti drugome sa svim onim što je stekao. - Valaj nećeš - rekao bi u sebi budućem zetu - valjati se po mojoj muci. Sad ću i ja malo živjeti, ta dosta sam se namučio. I tada bi otišao u krčmu, odmah niže mlina, kod turskog mosta, da troši - muku. A sva njegova muka bila mlinica prekupljena od kaluđera, vrtić, komad vinograda i dočić više Drage. Gornja mlinica nije bila Jovišina već kaluđerska. Zato je njegova mlinica sva zarasla u mahovinu i po krovu, a žljebovi su propuštali vodu na sve strane. Vitle je popravio krčmar o svom trošku, jer Joviša nije htio i jer su i bez toga oni imali drugih računa. Nije ni krčma bila nova, već stara i mrka kao i mlinica, ali je krčmar imao u planini veliku staju i pokraj ceste, u polju, drugu novu kuću a obadvije je sagradio otkad je umrla mlinarova žena, sestra onog kaluđera od mora. Mlinar se odmah iza njezine smrti nije htio ženiti, a kasnije nije mogao jer je krčmar u planini sagradio veliku staju i pokraj ceste u polju drugu, novu kuću. Ali je u krčmara bilo i djece. Tri je kćeri udomio, dva sina oženio, a jedan mu se istom vratio iz vojske. Bio dolje »oficirsdiner« i naučio tri jezika u tri godine. - Kak pridem domu - veli - tak budem marot - pa se cijeli dan na postelji ili pod vrbom valja i pita nekakve čudnovate stvari da bi jeo i pio, a ni sami duhovnici nijesu nikad za takovo što čuli. - Kad nima nič, svarite mi jedna kokoška - pita opet, a mati mu onda nosi pod vrbu varenu kokoš sa ploskom vina i brižno ga ispituje o njegovoj bolesti. A on samo odmahuje rukom, pojede kokoš, ispije vino, pa spava do popasnih doba. Zato je krčmar i dobro učinio što je popravio Jovišine vitle, jednom riječju, što je nekako pomiješao svoje i njegovo. Kad se naspava, umije se u Sitnici, izvadi ogledalce i češalj pa nekaku mast od koje mu brčići stoje ravno kao da su od žice, a i od kose na glavi napravi tako tvrdo usukanih zavojnica, da mu ih ne bi razvalila ni najveća oluja. Prvih dana nije se ni s kim družio, osim što je u kaluđera bio na užini, a i tada je pri stolu izvadio nekakvu knjigu i čitao dok su oni razgovarali. Kasnije mu ipak dodijalo, pa stao dragom hodati i prijazno odvraćati glavom na pozdrave. Na jednoj od tih samotnih šetnja nađe jednog majskog predvečerja Boju u ogradi kod nešto janjaca. Nekako u sredini drage bila druga mala dražica, s tri strane zarasla javorom i ljeskovinom. Kao da se komad livade zavukao u tu šumu i htio svoje šarene cvjetiće sakriti od namastirčana koji su uživali povrh svakoga od njih zavrtjeti se na svojoj bosoj peti pa gledati kako su se latice uduble u mokru, ilovastu zemlju. Pa ni Boja nije ljubila tih livadnih, većinom žutih cvjetića, ali ih nije ni gnječila. Zato je uživala berući drugo šumsko cvijeće, a osobito bijelu, mirisnu i krivoglavu zelenkadu, koje je, u stanovito doba, bilo osobito mnogo u toj dražici. Tu su dražicu namastirčani zvali i ograda, a baš u toj ogradi i našao je krčmarov sin Boju, prvi put iza svoga povratka »odozdo«. Krsno mu je ime bilo Ilija, namastirčani ga zvali Ilijica a on sebi u ovo zadnje doba veli: Elias Kurtović. Elias je još nosio svoje vojničko odijelo: tijesne, bijele gaće i modru bluzu s crvenim kitama. Samo je na glavi imao crvenu, narodnu kapu, ali onu malenu, plitku, s dugačkim crnim resama, kako se nikad ne viđa u namastirčana. No ta se kapa malo i vidjela jer je bila okružena kao vijencem od zavojica kose što bi ih Elias napravio poslije spavanja pod vrbom. Lice u njega bilo obično, tj. okruglo i crveno, kao što je to u namastirčana bivalo oduvijek. Ilija je taman objema rukama razgrnuo ljeskovo granje, stupio u ogradu i neodlučno stao jer je ugledao Boju. Ona je sjedila kod vrelašca sa poniknutom svojom mladom glavicom i zamišljeno gledala kako srebrna voda zanosi nagnuto pruće rakite i moči njezino dugo, sočno lišće. Zraci sunca na zalazu verali se kroz lisnato grmlje što je obasipalo treptavim arabeskama nježni struk Bojin, u bijeloj košulji, širokih otvorenih rukava, i u bijelom sadačiću gdjegdje nakićenom ustrišcima crvene čoje. Sjetno, duguljasto lišce bilo je mokro od vode s vrelašca, no i smeđa, valovita kosa bila mjestimice vlažna više čela ovisoka i bijela kao latice zelenkade. Dugačke i spuštene trepavice sakrivale tamne ovelike oči, što su pratile bistru vodu na njezinu polasku u Sitnicu i duboko jezero. Sva ograda bijaše obasjana blagim, žućkasto-zelenim svjetlom sunca na zalazu, u to majsko predvečerje kad je krčmarov sin vidio Boju na svojoj samotnoj šetnji po drazi. Kad je Elias prešao ogradicu i stao blizu Boje, podigne ona svoje mlado i mokro lišce k njemu, pogleda ga časkom, pa se diže na noge i stade mirna i ljupka kao simbol proljeća. Mala i crvena se usta smiješila, a tamne i vlažne oči, ispod dugih trepavica, gledale svejednako u potočić što se lagano igrao s nadvitim, žutozelenim prućem rakite. - Zakaj se sramuješ, Muljika - reče joj Elias - il' sam kak vok? - i uto se lijevom rukom prihvatio za ogranak javora a desnu nogu premetnuo preko lijeve i strogo čekao odgovor. - Ma, jesi li ti to, Ilijica, brate? Nijesam te odmah ni poznala. A mi sve pitamo tvoje, kad će Ilijica kući, a tebe evo! - No! Sve ljudi ne musi biti kak vi, da rihta ove beštije! To janjci, ne? Boja pogleda po svojim janjcima pa ustavi blag ali u taj par začuđeni pogled na Iliji, a zatim se odvrati i stade da kida glatko vrbovo lišće. - Kak vi živite, sve jedno te isto! Draj jare da sem bil s gospodo oficiri kod infanteri bataljon, a vi sve jedno! Kak po drugih mestih! Jo, jo, jo... Zara, Ragusi, Spalato, Split! - i sve zapučava i otpučava bluzu, ispod koje viri crveno isprutana košulja. - Also! ne morem te šubito ni poznat, Muljika!... Kak si bila mala - ajn klajne kind! A sad... ajn fajne frajla! - Boja! - I sve pogleda i pogleda, kao moleći da mu što odgovori, i napokon uzdahne. A Boja sve jednako oborena pogleda kida glatko vrbovo lišće. - Ti ne kak druge namastirčanke - Boja! - Du bist di rose kenigin... Bog bi znao iz kojih je dubina njegove pameti iskočila ova fraza što ju je valjda kadgod čuo od koga oficira, ali je u isti čas i prekide pa se zacrveni i ušuti. Šuti, šuti Elias pa zastrašeno pogleda Boju koja je prestala kidati vrbovo lišće i kao da se sprema na odlazak. Sunce se spustilo još naniže, dražica ljepše sinula u zlatno-zelenom ljupkom svjetlu, a Boja, sva bijela i mirna činila se viša i vitkija prema tamnom i mladom lišću grmlja na brijegu. Ilijica je, Bog bi znao zašto, najednom oćutio neku čudnu tugu, od koje ga stalo daviti u grlu, pak štipanje u nosu, kao da će sad na zaplakati. Sve različite kićene rečenice što ih je kao vojnik znao sipati u sličnim prigodama, iščezoše, pa on samo i opet duboko uzdahne. No Boja ga ne pogleda ni ovaj put, a bila je tako lijepa i vitka prema tamnom grmlju na obronku i obasjana tako ljupkim svjetlom sunca na zalazu, kakva Ilijica nije još nikad vidio. - Kud ćeš, Bojo, mila moja! - reče najednom drhtavim glasom. - Bogom te molim, stani još malo... - Ti si mi uvijek... Bojo! Mila sestro moja! - ja - ja - samo onako... Naučio se... mislio sam... oprosti!... Ah! - i pruži ruku, da je zaustavi, ali odmah i spusti pa stade, objema niza se, blijed, a usnice mu drhtale. - Kasno je, zbogom! - reče izdaljega glasno Boja, pa mašući bijelim tankim rukama u širokim, otvorenim rukavima, potjera svoje veselo stado prema izlazu. Sunce je već bilo zašlo, a blejanje janjčića zamuknu u daljini. Ilijica se spusti kraj vrelašca na mokru travu pa stade gledati k izlazu ograde kao da će se Boja povratiti k njemu, u tu malu zelenu dražicu s livadicom na kojoj je bilo toliko bijelih i žutih cvjetića. A sada je ta livadica bila pusta i tužna, bez sunca i bez arabeska. Dan se svršio. - Sjena i vlaga! Komadić mjeseca i nekoliko zvjezdica zatrepta na uskom nebu, a po cijeloj drazi stadoše se javljati tu i tamo sjene što sve mašu i dozivlju. Počeše se javljati i tajanstveni noćni glasovi postostručeni jekom među kukovima, ali se činilo da svi dopiru iz tamnog i dubokog jezera. Bijeli i žuti cvjetići po livadici nijesu se više vidjeli, a lišće ljeskovine i javora nije šaralo dražicu treptavim sjenama, već samo gdjegdje, slabo osvijetljeno mjesečinom, crnjelo se i kadikad zašumilo milujući lagano jedno drugo. Sjetna je ta majska noć u drazi punoj sjena što mašu i dozivlju; u tamnoj drazi sa starom turskom gradinom i dubokim jezerom, sa studenom Sitnicom što uvijek jednako šumi ispod nakrivljenog dvookog mosta, i sa svojim kućicama zaraslim u vlažnu, zelenu mahovinu. Pa kad je u tamnom grmlju, više potočića, iznenada i zvonko zapjevao slavuj ljubavnu pjesmu, - zaplaka Ilijica, a suze dođoše iz neke dubine za koju nije ni sam znao, baš kao onda, pred tri godine, kad je polazio u vojnike i mislio da se dijeli iz svoje Drage - zauvijek. Od toga dana Elias Kurtović postade opet onaj Ilijica Petrasov, pravi namastirčanin, kao što su i svi ostali u Drazi. Obukao domaće odijelo, začešljao kose jednostavno s čela prema zatiljku, po namastirčansku i - zaboravio sva tri jezika što ih je »naučio« dolje kod infanteri-bataljona. Nastojao je da ga i Boja vidi takova, ali joj se ne smjede približiti cijelog ljeta, i sve do same jeseni nije progovorio s njome. Ilijica nije imao dugo i žuto bolesno lice, već puno, okruglo i crveno; ni prsi upale i kašljucave već visoke i zdrave, ali je ipak bio svoje ruke psiholog, barem kad mu je to služilo. Pa stoga se Boji stao i približavati istom u jesen. Namastirčanske djevojke ne uzdišu kao varoškinje u proljeće, ni za toplih ljetnih večeri: u proljeće se u Drazi ne večera, a i objeduje samo malo, dok ljeti umorne ruke i noge traže odmah mjestance da počinu, baš u ono doba kad gradske djevojke najviše, prema mjesecu, očajno uz glasovir zavijaju. Namastirčanke se vesele jeseni, pa imaju i razlog: jesen puni kuću, a zima okuplja oko ognjišta i one što se ne ljube. Za to je znao Ilijica pa radio u polju cijelog ljeta kadikad tužno misleći na ono majsko predvečerje. I minu to dugo, žarko ljeto, puno sunca i znoja, pa eto i nje, te vesele, obilne jeseni! Sad je draga bila šarena, poput leptira u proljeće. Negdje je lišće žutjelo, a negdje se rumenjelo; negdje bilo tamnocrveno, a negdje još i zeleno, samo zagasitije nego ljetos. Ptice zamuknule, ali zato namastirčani propjevali. - Ooo, ooo, ooo, oj! Volovi uz dragu škripali kolima punim sad kukuruza, a sad badnjeva masta: neka su za manastir, a neka pravo za njih - namastirčane. - Mi-le mo-ja, mi-le mo-ja! - ooo, ooo, oj! Hrpe su kupusa i krumpira već u kućama, a gojne i rumene čobanice vraćaju stoku s planine, pa tu i tamo čuješ jasni glas bronce i šuplji glas limene klepke, niz putiće sakrivene u žućkasto i rumeno lišće. - Što go-vo-ri maj-ka tvo-ja..., - i prvi jugovi zanose zvonke glasove, gore među kukovima, mrkim i ozbiljnim, kao i stara turska gradina u bršljanu. - Mi-le mo-ja, mi-le mo-ja... - vraća se pjesma i tužna i vesela, kako se kome bude ili gase nade u srcu. Jata šarenog lišća siplju se s obronaka drage i pokrivaju kamenite putiće, a livadicama nadoknađuju cvjetiće što su davno pokošeni. Novi šum i nova jata! - Što go-vo-ri maj-ka tvo-ja... - Ho-će li te me-ni da-ti... ooo, ooo, oj! To su drvarice s velikim bremenima, što silaze niz dragu po zavojitim i strmim stazama, a vjetar iz sinjih i niskih oblaka, što se sustižu, baca im u lice prve kapljice jesenske kiše koja će trajati tako dugo... - I-li da-ti il' ne-da-ti, - Ja ću joj se zetom zva-ti... ooo, ooo, ooo, oj! Sunce u Drazi zalazi vrlo rano i približava se vjetrovita i kišna listopadska noć kad u Drazi tako strašno šumi i kad sva Draga bude tako tamna da samo vidiš gdjekoje svijetlo okance na crnim namastirčanskim kućicama. - Mi-le mo-ja, mi-le mo-ja... - čuje se opet daleko, negdje u dubini drage, pa ne znaš, svršava li se ili počinje iznova ta momačka ljubavna pjesma, no koju i djevojke isto tako često pjevaju. Dovršen je i teški ljetni posao, pa sad se i namastirčani počinju odmarati u razgovoru o pirovima u Drazi što će te jeseni njihove stare kuće napuniti ljubavi, vinom i pjesmom. - Ooo, ooo, ooo, oj! Priče o jezeru i kukovima, o turskoj gradini i hajducima ostavljaju za zimnje noći, tamo po Božiću, kad njihova mrka Draga bude sva bijela; za onda kad se i od bure slušaju sve same strašne i junačke pjesme. A sada, njihovi se momci eto žene, pa kako ćeš i govoriti o čem drugom. Osobito te jeseni kad se Ilijica Petrasov hoće da ženi, a tako je čudnovata ta njegova ženidba. Ženidbe u Drazi nijesu bile nikad čudnovate ni zapletene: roditelji se jedne i druge stranke dogovore, i mladi se vjenčaju ili se i bez vjenčanja sastanu. Kako se roditelji dogovore - i to je glavno. Tako su mislili da će biti i kod ove ženidbe, samo što Ilijica neće dragovoljno htjeti suhe i žute Muljike. No to se spetljalo sasvim drukčije: samo Ilijica i Joviša hoće, a stari Petras neće, ni Marta, a kažu da neće ni Muljika! Valja samo čuti što se o tom poslu govori, a to se u Drazi znade sve na dlaku jer ni Petras ni Marta ne kriju ništa. - Neće Muljika za našeg Ilijicu - vele - dok smo mi živi! Kažu da ona ne bi za našeg sina, no ko bi onu žutu lasicu i doveo u kuću. Pa što je, da smo govorili, ono je bilo davno! Ta sad je ionako sve Jovišino naše, sad mu ne treba uzimati ono žutulje. Još da bi se mogli i naplatiti za sve što su nam dužni... Imamo mi za nj drugu curu, a onaj zelembać - ona muljika... - i napunili vikom cijelu Dragu. A Marta pripovijeda i na vodi i kod crkve - potajno - veli, samo da ne ljuti svog Ilijice, kako bi Muljika htjela na silu za njezina sina. - Sve za njim po danu i noći pristaje, žene moje, pomamila se za njim sasvim. A on bi, bena, nju i uzeo, samo da ne ostane usidjelica, jer ko će žutulju bez išta pod nebom svoga! Sve je Jovišino odavna naše, sve je u nas izio i popio. Nema svoga ni luga na ognjištu, žene moje! I ti se govori ponavljaju na svakom sastanku i na stotinu načina, no uvijek se saslušaju dragovoljno. Namastirčanke pripovijedale i Muljici što bi čule, pa je zaklinjale da im kaže i svoje razloge, a one će joj već pomoći što mogu. No Muljika samo obara suzama i sve sjedi u jednom kraju mlina, a brašna, vele, napadalo po njoj za prst. A ćaća je sve tješi i tješi: - Šta plačeš, gade - veli joj - on će tebe isto uzeti, ne boj se! Sad, kad su mi sve uzeli moraju i tebe da uzmu. Ako ne htjednu drukčije, ja ću ih sam moliti ili ću ih tužiti sudu: nijesam ja - kaže - sve u njega potrošio; on je sam činio račune kako je htio! I sve viče: - Na sud! Na sud ću ja njega! Neka donese račune na sud! A Muljika, kao i prije, mučke obara suzama. Samo jednom, kad se stari Petras ili poplašio suda ili ga namolio Ilijica pa došao u mlin da se dogovore za prošnju i pir, - ciknula ona kao guja u procijepu i privila se uz ćaću pa ga sve ljubi i ne da se otisnuti od njega: - Ne daj ti mene, ćaća mili! No kasnije se smirila, jer su joj svi stali govoriti da je suha i žuta pa ne može ni da se meće sa drugim namastirčankama kojima se od mesa oči i ne vide, a donose sobom makar štogod svoga. A njezino je sve i onako odavna Petrasovo, - i namastirčanke ne bi se našlo ni jedne koja ne bi za krčmarova sina. Tako su joj govorile sve jedna po jedna, pak po više njih skupa, a Boja plakala pa i prestala, samo joj lice postalo još bljeđe i nešto dulje, a oči svijetle i suhe. A bile su tako blage, tamne i vlažne da su i namastirčanke govorile kako je grehota što su u nje, suhe i žute, onako lijepe oči. Osokolio se nešto i Ilijica te došao i on: ta znao je da je već ugovoreno i vjenčanje, pa sve pripovijeda kako će joj biti bolje kod njih u krčmi nego u mlinu; no Boje ne može da razveseli. Svaki bi dan dolazio Ilijica u mlin, no Boja sveđ u poslu: u starom mlinu i kućici iza njega bilo sve svijetlo i čisto jer je Boja htjela da ocu nadoknadi ono vrijeme što je samo šutjela i plakala. Ta sada je sve uzalud. Na ženske se suze u Drazi nitko ne obazire, pa Boja nije htjela više ni plakati, a otada joj nijesu ni govorili ništa. Jesenski dani, svi jednako tmurni, izmicali jedan za drugim i donosili samo sve novu vodu u dragu, pa nije više bilo ni jednog mjestanca suha u tim namastirčanskim kućicama, punim dima i mirisa mokre slame. Po takim danima, kad bi Boja uvidjela da nema više šta u rođenoj kući da uredi, sjela bi šiti ono nešto platna što joj otac za »ruho« kupio, pa ga šila tako polagano kao da čeka neki spas od toga da ga sašije što kasnije. U tom bi je poslu našao i Ilijica koji put, ali ne bi sio kod nje, već stao gledati nježno djetinje lice i tanke prstiće što podrhtavaju provlačeći iglicu kroz žućkasto i debelo platno. Stao bi joj pripovijedati o koječem što je čuo u Drazi, ali ne o njima dvoma već o stvarima što su namastirčanima svaki dan potrebne. A Boja bi samo potvrđivala glavom i očekivala hoće li je on što drugo zapitati, jer je mislila da bi mu mogla i znala reći nešto - nešto što se ne može reći, jer je to bilo samo ono polagano, polagano šivanje u čemu je očekivala svoj spas. Ilijica je ćutio da bi mu ona mogla nešto reći što se tiče njih dvoje, ali nije smio da pita jer se bojao onoga što bi mu ona rekla. Boja bi gdjekad i podigla duge trepavice prema njemu, zatim ih odmah i spustila na svoje ruho od žućkasta i debela platna. Uto bi došao i Joviša, a Ilijica bi ispod kabanice izvadio buraču s vinom, pa bi odmah tu, na kom žrvnju, sjeli piti dok bi teklo, a kasnije bi zajedno pošli k starom Petrasu u krčmu, jer su sad on i Joviša bili opet dobri prijatelji. Kiša sve jednako curi, a mutna Sitnica šumila i drmala starim mlinom, pa bi Boja opet ostala tiho roniti suze i napokon bi zaspala sa svojom bijelom, djetinjom glavicom na tamnom perdu i s pritvorenim usnicama. I toliko je bilo tih jednakih večeri one jeseni! Napokon se stala miješati jesen sa zimom i prve pahuljice snijega motale se među kapljicama kiše studene i sitne. Zaređali pirovi, a kroz okanca namastirčanskih kućica grmjele kubure, i jeka tutnjila dragom kroz zrak pun vlage i mirisa gnjilog lišća. Slavili se pirovi, pa se i razišli. Namastirčanski jedri momci ljubili svoje djetinjaste ženice, iz početka burno, mahnito i divlje, a petnaestgodišnje nevjestice drhtale u njihovu snažnom zagrljaju. A ti bi plašljivi drhtaji užegli još vrući plamen u žilama tih kršnih gorskih momaka, pa bi čvršće privijali ta mlada tjelesa na svoje prsi kao da hoće iz njih ispiti sav svježi i mirisni život do zadnje kapi. Od obilja i mirisa kasne jeseni opili bi se ti čili ljubavnici, pa što bi jače hujila jugovina udarajući krupnim i studenim kapljama vode u njihove niske krovove, sve bi vatrenije mladoženje u Drazi ljubili te rumenkaste i nedozrele djevojčice. Pa kad bi napokon u tim mladim, ali zdravim i punokrvnim tjelesima pod žarkim cjelovima pjanih muževa stala također plamtjeti ljubavna vatra, - ljubili su jedri namastirčanski momci sve burnije, u tim mutnim jesenskim noćima. Istom kad bi petnaestgodišnje nevjestice stale nemoćno obarati svoje glavice pa složenim rukama na krilu i krotkim pogledom umorne djece tišale svoje gospodare, počela bi ljubav tih zdravih i mišičavih momaka postajati sve blaža. Pilo se vino i prolijevalo, pjevalo se pa i promuklo; tutnjila draga i tutnjila, pa se i stišala, samo Sitnica nabujala pa šumila jače, a i mećave učestale zavijati kroz dragu. Sad je ta draga ukočena i bijela, bez žutozelenog svjetla sunca na zalazu, bez lišća i treptavih sjena i bez bijele, mirisne zelenkade. Mete, mete snijeg, a Draga od tutnjave, zvona i pjesama opet oživjela: Božić! Pilo se vino i prolijevalo, pjevalo se pa i promuklo; tutnjila draga i tutnjila, pa se stišala. Ptice se zavukle u šuplje panjeve po obroncima drage, a samo gdjekoji gavran borio se s burom i katkad povirio u škrape s mutnom, smrznutom vodom. U kućicama namastirčanskim gorjele vesele vatrice, i zaređale priče o okamenjenim kraljicama i topcima u tamnom jezeru, te pjesme o razbojištima punim krvi i rana i o svatovima s ugrabljenim djevojkama. U Petrasovoj krčmi samo po danu vike i igre, a uveče tišina bez priče i pjesme. Izmjenjuju se na Ilijici mrki pogledi, a on bez riječi i kao krivac pognute glave korača po tamnim kutima stare krčme. Ta Muljika već mjesec dana samo leži i leži, ne tuži se da je što boli, ali s postelje ne može i samo gucne koji put vode s vrelašca. Zvali su i Musu, ali Musa znade liječiti samo rane od bovanica, koca ili noža, pa ne zna što je Muljici. Svima je već dodijala, samo Ilijica zaplače kradomice kadikad, a stari mu Petras veli: - Neće ti tvoja lasica umrijeti, ne boj se; samo će ti tako ležati dok ne ostariš, a raditi neće ništa! No nije pogodio. Prošla su još samo dva mutna zimska dana, a treći osvanuo tih i vedar, pa su kosi traci sunca bez topline obasjali po vrhu bijelu i smrznutu dragu. Ti su isti traci osvijetlili, u tamnoj sobi iza krčme, i niski krevet Bojin na kom je ona, s tankim skrštenim rukama, osvanula bijela i hladna kao latice zelenkade. Sjutradan su pronijeli Boju pokraj dražice u koju je livadica htjela od namastirčana sakriti svoje šarene cvjetiće, u grob, iza stare crkve, što su joj ga namastirčani u smrznutoj zemlji iskopali. A iskopali su ga baš uz onaj u kom je počivala njezina mati, sestra onoga kaluđera od mora. Istom što je grob mlade Boje bio zasut, stadoše ga tiho posipati i pahuljice snijega s neba jednaka i siva. I padao je, padao tiho snijeg još i onda kad je svuda nastala noć. Već su se i sve vatrice po kućama zapretale, a snijeg sve zasiplje stari mlin, u kom je Boja odrasla, kao i njezin novi grob pod bukvom iza crkve. A oko mlina sve hoda stari Joviša jer mu se u pustu mlinu ne da sjediti, i sve dozivlje Boju. Lepršaju pahuljice u tihoj noći i hvataju se mlinarove kose i brkova, a on sve hoda oko staroga, pustog mlina, po mekom snijegu. - Bojo! mila moja, oprosti! - čuje se kroz šum Sitnice i drhtanje vitla pod vodom. - Bojo, janje moje malo! - zove tiho Joviša kroz sve gušće pahuljice snijega, a voda šumi i klopoće ispod staroga, pustog mlina što je zarastao u tamnozelenu mahovinu i po krovu. Kategorija:Proza